Third Time's A Charm
by tricky
Summary: COMPLETE! A new girl comes to Horizon and sparks interest from Scott, who is no longer attached to Shelby. Will Shelby accept Scott's new crush or have a problem with it? Of course, everyone at Horizon has problems and the newbie has her fair share.
1. !

ttac11  
  
"How come they're letting in another kid in so late? First term started a month ago," Juliet asked, she was sitting in the middle of her bed brushing her hair.   
"How do you think?" Daisy replied, "Obviously the family has money. How do you think you got here?"   
Juliet frowned, "Daisy you came late too."   
"People come in late all the time," Shelby reminded both of them. "It has nothing to do with money."   
"Oh ya, I forgot all about you Shelby," Juliet mocked. Shelby glared at her roommate and went in to the bathroom to brush her teeth.   
Daisy sighed, "Judge not, lest yee be judged," she said in Juliet's direction.   
Juliet laughed, "What's this? The one that came in here dressed as Marilyn Manson's twin sister is preaching the bible to me!" Daisy rolled her eyes and joined Shelby in the bathroom the girls shared.   
Sophie knocked on the doorframe and called out, "Fifteen minutes to lights out girls!" None of them acknowledged her. After a few minutes all the girls were in their beds, writing in their journals to fill the last few minutes before they had to go to sleep.  
  
~   
  
_Juliet -- October 7, 2001 -- . . . Everyone is on edge because there's a new kid coming in. I'm sure we'll hear all about her tomorrow in group session. I still haven't talked to Auggie about when we left. I'm just grateful that Peter was able to get him back here to Horizon. Auggie gave me a new strength. With him gone, I'm afraid all of that would disappear in no time. That's why it's safe to have him around, but I have to be apart from him at the same time so that I can . . .   
  
Daisy -- oct, 7, 2001 -- . . . they're all spazzing around here. it seems like we're all running around like chickens with our heads cut off. it's like when someone fresh is going to come in, everyone worries about losing attention or something. and of course there's going to be the inevitable period of adjustment and self-destructiveness. I went through it all too . . .   
  
Shelby -- oct/7/01 -- . . . There's a newbie coming in tomorrow, which means chaos around here. The staff is crapping themselves including Peter and Sophie. All the kids are walking on eggshells. It's so stressful for someone new to come in. Hopefully it will be someone halfway cool and they won't force us to put up with too much crap. I remember when David got here . . .   
_  
~   
  
"What's the rumor?" Auggie asked as he brushed his teeth at the sink beside Scott. "Is the rookie going to be a guy or a girl?"   
Scott shook his head, "None of us will find out until he or she get's here. You know that as well as the rest of us."   
"There's thirty seconds to lights! Quit talking and get in your beds," Peter called from the door to their room. Scott and Auggie rushed in to the bedroom and hopped in their beds.   
"I'll bet you it'll be another guy? After all we've got an empty bed in here," David said.   
Scott switched off the light on his bedside table and pulled the covers over himself, "Ezra's coming back, but I guess we'll have to wait and see."   
  
~   
  
Shelby breezed past Juliet sitting on her own, nibbling on her breakfast while she stared at Auggie across the room. Shelby made a beeline for Daisy and Scott's table and sat down with them, "Only an hour until the newbie gets here."   
"Why does everyone always have to make such a big deal about new people?" Scott asked as he lifted some scrambled eggs to his mouth.   
Shelby jogged his memory, "Because the new kids always bring excitement. We need that around here every once in a while. It reminds us all of our early days, when we didn't have lights out and restriction."   
"I still think that everyone's blowing this way out of proportion," Scott replied.   
Daisy smirked at Shelby, "Wait and see. When the newbie gets here you'll be staring and gawking just like the rest of us." Scott shook his head and continued eating.   
  
~  
  
Peter was seated behind his desk, in his office briefing Sophie. "What are we dealing with here?" Sophie asked as she took a seat.   
He took a deep breath before he told her, "A history of promiscuity, alcoholism and soft drugs. Some shoplifting too. She's fresh out of rehab. Seemed well behaved at the clinic, so perhaps it's the lack of authority that's causing her to act out at home."   
"Lack of authority?"   
"I don't think the parents are around very often, at least that's the impression I got when I talked to them on the phone. The father is travels a lot for business and the mother is a travel agent, so she's also got late hours and travels a lot. According to them she's taking advantage of the freedom." He lowered his voice, "Personally I think they've given her too much independence. A seventeen year old needs boundaries and security."   
"Not a weekend home alone in the mansion with Daddy's gold card?"   
Peter corrected her, "Platinum card. So let's be very careful about not offending the parents. Mr. Underwood even mentioned something about funding our new building project."   
"What new building project?" Sophie asked in surprise.   
"I haven't decided yet."   
Sophie laughed, "When are they getting here?"   
"In about ten minutes."   
  
~   
  
Shelby and Daisy were walking to the art building when they saw a big rented Ford Explorer drive in to the gravel parking lot. "I told you there was money involved," Daisy whispered. They slowed their pace down so that they could see the people getting out of the car.   
Peter and Sophie walked up to the car and waited for the Underwoods to get out. Mrs. Underwood jumped out of the driver's seat, she seemed a little uncertain about her surroundings. She was definitely overdressed for the school's rustic setting.  
Peter reached out to shake her manicured hand, "It's nice to meet you Mrs. Underwood. I'm Peter Scarbrow."   
"Please call me June," she replied easily and shook Sophie's hand as well. "I'm sorry Kristy's taking her time getting out of the car. She's a little uncooperative today."  
"I was getting my bags!" Kristy told her mother defensively as she came around the other side of the Explorer.   
"I'm afraid she might have over packed," June Underwood fiddled with one of her diamond earrings. "Kristy I'm sure that there's someone who can take care of those for you."   
Krista was carrying a pricey designer gym bag over her shoulder as she reached the spot where they were waiting for her. She rolled her eyes, "It's not a hotel, they don't have bell hops."   
Sophie spoke up before the mother and daughter could argue, "We can't take your things to the dorm just yet. I need to check your things first."   
"We'll help you carry everything. Let's go to my office," Peter said smoothly. "Mr. Underwood couldn't make it?"   
  
~   
  
Sophie and Kristy were in intake room beside Peter's office. Kristy's bags and belongings were placed haphazardly around the room while Sophie checked everything and anything, "You really did bring a lot of stuff."   
"My mom brought the extra stuff with her when she met me at the clinic." Kristy stiffened her back, "I've been living out of a suitcase for the last month. I just got out of rehab, but I'm sure you guys already know that. Anything you're looking for they already took."  
"Sorry I've got to check no matter what." Sophie added, "Everyone follows the same rules here."   
"Look out for my parents then. They think they can flash their cash to sidestep the rules. My uses his money to throw his weight around constantly."   
Sophie eyed Kristy; she was leaning on the table holding her head up with her right hand. "What do you think about money?" Sophie asked her.   
"I hate money. It makes people arrogant, gives them a false sense of security. Take my parents. They're loaded, they try to give me whatever material things they think I want."   
"But not what you need?" Sophie suggested.   
"Not necessarily. They give me what they think will make me happy, to make up for both of them being gone all the time. Then they act all surprised when I screw up. Like my dad, it seems like his heart is broken because he found out I'm not a little girl anymore. But he doesn't even know what grade I'm in. It doesn't make any sense."   
"Why isn't your dad here today?"   
"He had lunch with us at the airport but he had a plane to catch to Boston. I don't place very high on his priority list," Kristy sighed.  
"High enough that he's trying to get you help though." Sophie picked up on the Kristy's attitude towards her parents and made a mental note to mention all of it to Peter when they met later to recap the day. She pulled a plastic lighter out of a pocket in one of Kristy's bag, "Where are the cigarettes?"  
"There are none," Kristy replied. "It's a disgusting habit. I was practically the only one in rehab that didn't smoke. I just carried one because the freaks in there always forgot their own." Sophie looked at her skeptically. "I'm absolutely serious. Do you want to smell my hair and check?"  
~   
  
Meanwhile in the next room Peter was having no trouble with June Underwood. She answered his questions politely, eager to hand over the cheque and leave. "Do you think you can help Kristy?" she asked suddenly.   
Peter shifted uncomfortably in his seat, "I can't make any guarantees on how effective the program will be for Kristy. I can only say that we'll do everything we can. That's the best I can do."   
Sophie knocked on the door to Peter's office, he waved her and Kristy inside. Sophie signaled to him that Kristy hadn't brought anything against the rules. "I'm going to go and gather up the Cliffhangers," Sophie said and quietly slipped out.   
"What are 'cliffhangers?'" Kristy asked.   
Peter filled her in, "Everyone here is in team, they all have names that have something to do with the activities we have here. Teams have classes together, room together, session together. Don't worry, you'll learn as you go. The Cliffhangers are the group that you'll be in. Are you ready to meet them and have the grand tour?"   
"I've really got to get going," June checked her watch. "I don't think I have time for a tour."   
"Congratulations mother, you almost managed to stay for an hour."   
June blushed and fumbled her words for a minute, "Mr. Scarbrow. Can I have a minute alone with my daughter to say goodbye?"   
"Sure, I'll be right outside," he got up and waited in the hall.   
Kristy stared at her shoes while her mother spoke, "Please try to make the best of this. Not everyone is as lucky as you, to be getting a second chance like this." Kristy nodded her head. "Obey the rules, do what the leaders tell you to. I will send you some things soon. If you need any thing, or any money just call." Kristy laughed when her mom mentioned cash. "Mind your manners!"   
"I don't need anything else. You already packed enough for the both of us. Goodbye mother."   
"I'll talk to you soon," June got up and left the room. She paused in the hall to shake Peter's hand and thank him before she rushed out to her car.   
Kristy stepped out seconds after her. "Ready?"   
  
~   
  
"I thought you said you wanted the Cliffhangers in the quad," Daisy told Sophie when she met with the group in the large room. Daisy, Scott, Shelby and David were the only ones that had shown up.   
"I did." Sophie explained, "But Ezra's in the infirmary still. Auggie and Juliet are on restriction."   
"Is this about the new kid?" David asked.   
"Of course it is," Scott sighed.   
Sophie sat down on the big comfy chair opposite them, "Her name is Kristy and she's joining the Cliffhangers."   
"You're not serious!" Scott cried. "Another girl? Sophie I honestly don't think you guys thought this through."   
Sophie reassured him, "Peter and I talked about it for a while. We think this is the best group for her. Besides Kat is gone now and we think you guys could benefit from another body to even things up." The group shifted in their seats, Sophie realized that Peter and Kristy must be approaching, she turned around and there they were. When she turned around again she gauged their reactions of the Cliffhangers. The four of them looked stunned; Scott especially. For a split second she worried they had made the wrong decision. The last thing they needed was Scott chasing after another girl.   
"Kristy," Peter said, "I'd like you to meet the Cliffhangers. That's Daisy, Shelby, Scott and David. They are your new team, three others are busy right now but you can meet them later." Kristy stood across from them and tried to remember their names. "You guys will have a chance to get to know each other better later. Right now I need someone to show Kristy around," Peter remarked, none of the Cliffhangers seemed enthusiastic but Scott, he was more than willing. Shelby how about you?"   
Shelby groaned and got up, she reached Kristy's side and they walked down the hall together.   
"Hey Peter man! What was that about?" Scott cried after the girls had left. "Hook a guy up once in a while."   
"I have a different job in mind for you and David. Come with me."   
  



	2. @

ttac12  
  
"So," Shelby asked as she and Kristy walked outside, "What are you in for?" Kristy scuffed the path with her shoe and continued along with out saying anything. "Oh I see. You haven't exactly warmed up to the place yet have you."   
"Sorry. I'm just reeling a little right now. It's a lot to take in."   
Shelby smiled, "She talks!"   
"What's it like here?"   
"It takes some getting used to. There's rules, regulations, schedules and policies wherever you go." Shelby paused, "But after a while you'll learn to tolerate it."   
"What are the people like?" Kristy asked as they walked by the shed at the lake and Shelby pointed out the kayaks and the other water equipment.   
"Well sometimes Peter and Sophie annoy the hell out of me sometimes, but then I remember why I'm here, and what they've done for me. The staff is always getting in to our business. But that's their job, to worry about us. They know absolutely everything that goes on here. There's no secrets with them."   
"What's with the Cliffhangers deal? Is our group honestly three girls and two guys?" Kristy laughed.   
Shelby tried to explain, "Well we've had a little chaos here lately. Ezra, he um, he tried to hurt himself. He had some trouble when his parents visited. He's in the med centre now."   
"Is he going to be okay?"   
"Yea, they pumped his stomach at the hospital. He's recovering at the infirmary. He'll be fine. Lots of stuff to talk about in group no doubt." Shelby added, "Auggie and Juliet are on restriction. It was a whole big thing. Jules ran away, Auggie went with her to look after her I guess. Anyway, they're back and they're on restriction."   
"Restriction?"   
"Uhh, it's like being grounded pretty much."   
Kristy nodded her head, "I see."   
  
~   
  
"Playing mover was not the job that I had in mind Petey," Scott grunted as he placed one of Kristy's bags on an empty bed.   
Peter placed another bag down, "Well she did bring a lot of stuff and I thought you would enjoy a little field trip in to the girls' room. Even if it did involve hard labour."   
"Did Juliet bring this much stuff with her?" David joked.   
Peter grabbed the last bag from the hall, "What do you two think about her so far?"   
"About Kristy?" Scott said, stalling to get word things right. "She's hot." So much for playing things low-key. David nodded his head, it seemed he agreed.   
Peter frowned and put his hands on his hips, "Slow down guys. She just got here. She's been through a lot."   
"Everyone here has."   
"Including the two of you," Peter reminded them. "Scott you just broke up with Shelby this summer."   
"We're still friends."   
Peter tried again, "I'm only saying let Kristy get to know everyone and settle in."   
"Yes sir," Scott jokingly saluted Peter and followed him out of the room.   
  
~   
  
Shelby and Kristy had finished the tour and now they were in the room the Cliffhanger girls shared. "It looks like my stuff is here," Kristy observed as she sat on the end of the bed, it was piled high with luggage. "Do I have time to unpack?"   
"Lunch is pretty soon and you do have a lot of stuff, but we've got a few minutes if you want to change or something."   
Kristy opened one of her bags and pulled out a makeup bag. She applied some lip gloss and stood up, "No I'm ready."   
"You're not going to be like Jules are you? Hogging the bathroom every morning, taking fifteen minutes to pick out an outfit just for breakfast."   
"I can be showered, dressed and ready to go in half an hour. I'm not high maintenance at all," Kristy clarified.   
Shelby smiled, "We'll get along just fine then."  
~   
  
"So what do you think?" Juliet asked, she and the other members of the Cliffhangers were sitting around a table in the lunchroom, waiting for Shelby and Kristy to arrive.   
"Of Kristy?" Daisy asked. "We only saw her for a few seconds."   
"But we haven't seen her yet," Auggie cried. "Give us the dirt."   
David replied, "Not much to tell. She looks clean. Very cute, pricey clothes, brought lots of stuff with her. Reminds me a lot of Jules."   
Daisy reminded all of them, "You can't judge a book by its cover."   
"She's cute?" Auggie smiled at Scott. Juliet punched him in the arm. "Sorry Jules."   
Scott laughed, "She's gorgeous man."   
Juliet perked up as Shelby and Kristy entered the room. "Is that really her? Geez, she is pretty," Jules inched a little closer to Auggie.   
Shelby whispered to Kristy as they got in line for food, "You can get to know everyone a little better now. It looks like Ezra isn't out yet though. Auggie and Jules are an item by the way."   
"What about the others?" Kristy said while she frowned at the food on her tray. "Is anyone else hooked up?"   
"Well, no. Daisy, David and Ezra have this whole triangle thing. Scott and I used to be, we broke up this summer."   
"Oh," Kristy replied. "What's he like?"   
Shelby smiled, "He's a really good guy. He just doesn't like everyone to know it… And he's an amazing kisser."   
The two girls walked between a few tables to get to their team. Shelby sat down beside Daisy, and Kristy sat down beside her.  
"I'm Juliet and this is Auggie, we didn't meet before," Juliet said eagerly when the two girls reached the table.   
"Hi," Kristy told them. "It's good to put faces to the names finally."   
"Uh, how was the tour?" Scott asked awkwardly.   
A few of the kids at the table exchanged glances. Kristy answered him, "It was fine. Shelby showed me absolutely everything but I'm sure I'll still get lost once or twice."   
"Are you coming to group tonight?" Juliet asked excitedly.   
Kristy looked puzzled, "I'm not sure what that is."   
Daisy explained to her, "We just talk about what's on our mind and get stuff off our chests. More or less it's a form of group therapy."   
"Oh great, more of that!" Kristy mumbled. She noticed everyone looking at her. "My mom and dad took me straight out of rehab and put me in here."   
"Rehab?" Juliet asked. "Did you do drugs or alcohol?"   
Shelby turned to Kristy, "You'll have to excuse Jules here, she isn't one for manners."   
Juliet looked at her plate for a second, "Sorry. I'm just curious."   
"It's okay really," Kristy told her. "I was at the clinic for drinking mostly. But I did soft drugs too." The others at the table nodded their heads. Some of them had been down that road before.   
  
~   
  
Kristy was sitting in the cafeteria again. Dinner was over, she and Scott were sitting at a table talking while Shelby did her kitchen duty. "You guys better not be responsible for all the crap left on these plates," Shelby called from the kitchen.   
Kristy laughed, "So when do I get my turn in the kitchen?"   
"You'll start eventually. They don't usually put newbies on chores until they've been here at least a few days," Scott answered.   
"Lucky me."   
"It has its rewards," Shelby came out of the kitchen and placed a plate of brownies on the table. "Kitchen duty means sneaking leftovers. Around here, dessert's the only food you'll be wanting more of."   
"We've got group in the lodge in a couple minutes," Scott reminded them.   
"I've got to run back to the dorm first," Shelby said before shoving half a brownie in her mouth.   
Kristy stood up, "I'll go with you."   
"No that's okay. Scott will take you," Shelby winked at him. "Won't you Scotty boy?" She put her apron on a hook and left.   
"So what's the deal with 'group' anyway?" Kristy asked as she followed Scott in to the kitchen and he put the empty plate on the counter. "Am I going to be forced to spill all my secrets and ask for guidance?"   
"Not really," Scott told her as they walked towards the main room of the lodge where the session would be held, "It's more like a forum where we can talk about stuff that's been going on lately. No one is forced in to anything. Since you're new you probably won't have to participate much."   
  
~   
  
Peter was sitting on the raised part in front of the fireplace, with the Cliffhangers minus Ezra in a semi-circle in front of him on the floor. "Before we start I'd like to welcome Kristy to the circle. You can join in if you'd like but don't feel any pressure," Peter smiled at her and she nodded. "Okay, is there anyone that wants to talk about something?"   
Daisy piped up first, "I'd like to know how Ezra's doing. When is he coming back?"   
Peter cleared his throat, "Ez is doing much better. He has been resting a lot and talking about everything. He'll probably be out of the med centre in the next few days… Anything else?"   
Peter looked around at them but no one seemed to be talking, "Why is everyone so quiet?"   
Auggie explained, "Man, there's nothing happening around here therefor nothing to talk about."   
"Kristy's here though!" Juliet piped up. Kristy blushed slightly and looked around the group.   
Peter clapped his hands together, "Kristy would you mind telling them a little bit about yourself? Who you are, what you like, don't like? That sort of thing."   
"Okay," she obliged him. "I feel like I just walked in to grade five and I'm the new kid. Um, I'm eighteen, from Michigan. I like sports, movies, music and all that. I really like food. I don't like aggressive, violent people or arrogance."   
"Does anyone else have a question for Kristy?"   
Daisy raised her hand, "Are you here, happily or unhappily?"   
"Does anyone here come 'happily' Dais?" Shelby muttered.   
Apprehensively Kristy answered, "It was my parents' idea but I'm not all that angry. I don't get along with my parents and I don't see eye to eye with them on a lot of things."   
"Do you snore?" Juliet asked. Kristy shook her head.   
Peter added, "Do you have any questions for the team?"   
"I'd like to know what your very first impression of me was," Kristy said plainly.   
A few of them giggled and some looks were exchanged. Juliet blurted out, "We all thought that you would be a snobby rich kid."   
"Like Jules," David said under his breath. "Just kidding," h added a second later.   
"She's not stuck up," Scott said quickly. Then he and Kristy both blushed just as fast.   
Kristy replied, "I'm not a lot of things."   
Peter shifted uncomfortably in his seat, "Okay. I can see we're not going to get anywhere tonight. Why don't you guys get out of here? Free time until lights."   
Kristy stood up with Shelby, "Do you always get out of group early?"   
"Nope," Shelby said. "Most of the time we go in to overtime. But Auggie was right. It's been totally dead around here. Well besides you and Ezra."   
"We've got two hours. What do you guys want to do?" Scott asked.   
Auggie called from the doorway, "Guys we're going to play games in the library." David, Daisy and Juliet followed him out of the room.   
"What games?" Kristy wondered.   
"Scrabble, Monopoly and cards. Trust me, no fun at all," Shelby explained miserably.   
Scott stretched his arms and looked around, "Come on, let's go chill on the porch."   
"Whoopee!" Shelby cried sarcastically, but she and Kristy went with him anyway.   
  
~   
_  
Scott -- 8 oct, 2001 -- . . . I hadn't thought much about the new kid coming in. I didn't think it would be a very big deal. Then she showed up and it was like a truck hit me. She's beautiful and smart and she's so much fun to be around. The problem is she reminds me of Shelby. Kristy is afraid to open up and that's no good. If anything I need people to be open with me . . ._   
  
~   
  
Kristy and Shelby were sitting together on a twig loveseat and Scott was sitting opposite them on a chair. They had been talking for an hour and a half. "Seriously, I haven't had a drink in about five weeks. And it still feels weird," Kristy said quietly.   
"Hey, we have been clean for months!" Scott replied.   
"Do you miss it?" Kristy asked them.   
Shelby shook her head, "I don't miss it or anything. But I don't think I'll be completely sober for the rest of my life. Don't get me wrong, I'll never do drugs again unless they are prescription. But I'm not going to stay away from alcohol. I've learned enough here, I know I will be responsible." The other two nodded in agreement. "Peter would shit a brick if he heard me say that just now."   
"It's not like I was an alcoholic, I just drank a lot socially but not all the time," Kristy said matter-of-factly.   
Scott looked at her intently, "Is that why your parents signed you up?"   
Kristy sighed, "I think my parents were a little shocked to find out that I had my own liquor cabinet going on in my bedroom. But it's not the only reason I'm here. I'd rather not talk about it right now."   
"Gee she sounds like you and me Scott," Shelby laughed. "Don't worry, no pressure. Eventually though, it's best to get it off your chest."   
Scott teased her, "That's the type of thing that Peter would say."   
Daisy and Juliet showed up then. "We're going up to our room now."   
"Okay," Shelby acknowledged them.   
"I think I'll go back with you guys. I haven't unpacked yet. I have no idea which bag my pajamas are in." Kristy stood up, "I'll see you later guys."   
"You like her already don't you?" Shelby asked as soon as the others were out of earshot.   
Scott scoffed, "I've haven't known her for twenty-four hours yet."   
"Admit it. You've been staring at her all day."   
"Hey I had hardly been here thirty seconds when you and Jules started jumping all over me." Scott smirked, "But she does remind me of you."   
"That's dangerous."   
He explained, "She doesn't want to talk about the reason she's here."   
"You know exactly why I'm here. I told you everything, eventually. So she's nothing like me. Don't start in on me again." Shelby took a deep breath and decided to drop it, "So she doesn't want to talk about it, so what? No one does on their first day."  
"She'll come around."   
"Now look who sounds like Peter? I better go. You know, get up there before Jules has a chance to try and coordinate her outfit for tomorrow with Kristy. See ya later," Shelby got up and walked towards the dorms.   



	3. #

ttac13  
  
_Juliet – october 10, 2001 -- . . . Kristy is the new girl in the Cliffhangers. She seems all right. She's here because she drank, at least that's all we know of so far. Her mom brought her here straight out of rehab! I don't know how I'll talk to her about drinking. I've only had a glass of champagne at mom's last two weddings. Auggie says she's attractive, but I don't think I have to worry. He did the cutest thing . . .   
  
Shelby --–oct/15/01 . . . The newbie's here and she's in the group. Scott is in lust, big surprise! She's cute and all, and seems pretty cool but her family has money. And money is trouble. Then again, even Jules has started to grow on me. I'll give her the benefit of the doubt and try to get to know her. I think I'd rather get along with the girl who might be Scott's next girlfriend . . .   
  
Kristy -- Oct 18, 01 -- … The people in my group don't seem all that bad. Shelby's really cool and I think I'll get along with her. Daisy is a bit eerie but otherwise decent. The other's are pretty much average. And then, there's Scott. He is absolutely gorgeous. I can't picture myself getting very close to him though because that just opens up a huge can of worms …_   
  
~   
  
"You certainly made an impression on Scott," Shelby said. She and Kristy were brushing their teeth in the bathroom.   
Kristy laughed, "He's nice and everything, but I still feel like I barely know him Shelby."   
"You know him better than we did after he was here for a week."   
"Maybe but he's been here for months so he's probably more comfortable getting to know people now." Kristy spat in to the sink, "I've known him for two weeks Shelby. I don't hook up with guys that quickly anymore."   
Shelby looked at Kristy as she washed her face, "Anymore? What are you talking about?" Kristy pretended like she hadn't heard her and left the room. Shelby growled and followed her in to the bedroom, "Get up Kristy!"   
"I'm going to bed Shelby. I'm exhausted. I was at the wall all afternoon learning how to climb," Kristy was sitting on her bed, about to pull the covers over herself.   
"No!" Shelby walked up to her bed, "We're going to have a talk. You can't keep dodging questions and changing the subject."  
"Shelby, let it go," Daisy intervened quickly. "You guys can talk tomorrow."  
Grudgingly Shelby obliged and got in to her own bed, "This conversation is going to happen sooner or later Kristy. You can't stay low, under the radar forever."   
"Enough you guys," Daisy switched off the light. "Go to sleep."   
  
~   
  
Kristy woke up early before everyone else the next morning. She figured the rest of the girls wouldn't be up for at least an hour so she pulled on a pair of sweat pants, a fleece jacket and her running shoes. As she walked outside she pulled her hair in to a ponytail. Then she stretched for a minute and started running.  
When she ran, she was finally able to clear her head and think. In rehab she wasn't allowed outside unsupervised and had to settle for a treadmill. But it was when she was outside in the fresh air that it really helped.   
She did a lap around the lodge and the dorms and headed off for the lake.   
  
~   
  
Scott rolled over in bed, he hadn't slept much. Both Auggie and Ezra had colds, they had kept him up with their coughing half the night.   
On top of his noisy roommates keeping him awake, he had been thinking about Kristy. She still hadn't opened up about the problems that had brought her to Horizon. He knew, as well as everyone else there, what could happen when you kept things inside.   
There was plenty of time before breakfast so he decided to go down to the lake for a while.   
  
~   
  
Kristy was sitting cross-legged at the end of the dock staring off at the lake. When she felt the footsteps coming towards her, she sighed and rolled her eyes, "I'm not going to talk about it Shelby!"   
Scott smiled, "Do I look like Shelby to you?" He sat down beside her.   
"Isn't there anywhere at this school to be alone?" Kristy asked. "Did she send you here?"   
"No one sent me. I couldn't sleep." He dangled his feet over the edge of the dock, "What's your beef with Shel?" Kristy continued to watch the water, but she didn't say anything. Scott nudged her, "You know the whole silent deal only works for so long. Eventually, what ever it is will eat you up inside. And you'll never shut up. It's true, that's what happened to Jules."   
"Why is everyone around here so anxious to find out what the hell is wrong with me?"   
"Because you can't get help unless you talk about what's wrong."   
Kristy scoffed, "How can you be sure that I have problems that need fixing?"   
"We all end up here is because we have problems."   
"I drink. There you go. They fixed that."   
"I believe that. But another thing that I've learned about people at Horizon; there's never just one thing." Scott added, "If they fixed the whole alcohol thing in rehab, why would your parents bring you here too?"   
Kristy got up, "They're being thorough."   
"That I don't buy."   
"You haven't met my father. He's a very thorough man." Kristy looked Scott in the eye for the first time in the conversation, "Scott. I know that you want to help, and I mean this in the nicest way possible; butt out. You can pass that along to Shelby and the others too. I'm going to get breakfast."   
  
~   
  
Kristy was standing in the doorway to Peter's office, "The secretary told me to go to the guidance counselor's office."  
"Ha, ha," Peter said. "Come on in."   
She took a seat on the couch, "What's the problem?"   
"There's no problem. You've been doing really well. This is just your weekly one-on-one session." Peter rested his elbows on his desk, "You did well at the wall yesterday. You're improving."   
"Thank you."   
"What's happening? Anything I need to know about?" Peter asked. "You weren't very talkative at breakfast."   
Kristy played with a throw cushion, "I'm just getting a little sick of them wanting to know everything."  
"They just want to get to know you better."   
"Well maybe I'm not comfortable letting it all out yet."   
Peter reminded her, "Myself, Sophie and the staff know."   
"It's in all in my file. You guys found out by default not because I told you."   
"What's stopping you from telling the Cliffhangers? Are you embarrassed? It's nothing they haven't heard about before or done themselves."   
"I know that. I'm just not used to confiding in people that's all. I've always been more independent. I don't need to lean on people."   
"Independence is healthy. But don't confuse it for stubborn self-assurance." He added, "Having a support-system is also a good thing. You can't handle everything on your own. Those kids can identify with you. Talking to them can help. They're in the same boat as you."   
Kristy groaned, "When I feel comfortable telling them I will! Until then I wish everyone would just stop pushing me."   
Peter raised his hands in surrender, "All right. I just want to say one more thing. You don't have to take an ad out in the paper. You can start slow."   
"Next topic?"   
"Have you talked to your dad recently?"   
Kristy looked at him, "Low blow. Got any more one-liners for me?"   
"When did you talk to your parents last?"   
"I got an e-mail from my mother. My dad's in Europe again. She didn't ask about the program if that's what you're getting at. She babbled about my grandparents visiting and told me to behave." She crossed her arms, "My dad isn't going to call, Peter. He's still in shock."   
"From what?"   
She seemed slightly embarrassed. "He voiced his disapproval when he found out I was having sex. But when he came home early from a trip and I was having breakfast in the kitchen with the boy from next door he found out exactly how much sex I was having.  
That's when he got really upset."   
"How upset?" Peter wondered.   
"He didn't say anything, didn't talk to me for a week. I went to rehab two weeks later. We haven't really had a textbook definition conversation since then." She scowled at him, "And don't go telling me that I should try to patch things up on my path to recovery. I don't want to hear it right now. My dad was never around. Before, during and… after."   
"Is that why you did it all of it Kristy, because you wanted attention from your parents?"   
"Ding, ding, ding." She paused, "At least that's what they told me at the clinic. It's the most logical explanation at least, that I turned to drugs and sex to get my absent parents' attention. A monkey could diagnose this one. Sorry I took all the fun out of it. I've been in counseling for the last month and a half Peter. The whole routine is getting old."   
"I know it seems like a chore but I hope eventually you'll see that it's beneficial and change your mind. Time's up, you've got to get to class." Kristy breathed a sigh of relief and headed for the door. "But," Peter added. "Take it easy on them. Listen to what they have to say."   
She paused with her hand on the doorknob, "It's my decision." She left.   
  
~   
  
_Daisy -- oct, 21, 2001 -- . . . I don't know why they're all trying to persuade Kristy to share all of her secrets. honestly, when the rest of us got here we were just as stubborn as her. I warned them and still they pushed her too far. now she's back in her shell, refusing to talk to any of us . . .   
  
David -- october, 21, 2001 -- . . . The only good thing about Kristy showing up is that she takes a lot of pressure off me. I'm no longer the new kid around here. I hate labels like that. The bad thing is that she's hot, and if it weren't for all the effort I'd put it in with Daisy I might just give Scott a run for his money . . ._   
  
~   
  
"What's wrong with Kristy?" Auggie asked. He was in the art room with the rest of the Cliffhangers and a few other students. Scott and Shelby were working together at a desk on one side of the room. Kristy was in the opposite corner and the others were in the middle.   
"She's mad at us for asking about her story," Daisy explained.   
"Shelby's bugging her, not us," Juliet complained.   
Daisy rolled her eyes, "A watched pot never boils."   
"What's that supposed to mean?" Ezra said.   
"If you all keep pressuring her to share her little fairy tale, she won't. She's new. She hasn't realized that the whole process is about opening up and talking." Daisy added, "We've all been there before, you would think we could sympathize and let her learn on her own."   
Across the room Shelby and Scott were also discussing Kristy. "Why did you have to go and say something to her?" Shelby hissed.   
"Hey, don't give me that."   
"Oh I forgot, you're practically in love with her," Shelby remarked sarcastically.   
He was quick to defend himself, "I like her and I want to help. Since when is that a crime? What are you, jealous?"   
"No I'm not jealous," Shelby growled as she punched Scott on the shoulder. "It's just that now she's pissed at both of us and she's not talking to anyone. You've got to fix it."   
"I have to fix it? Jules said you all but dragged Kristy out of her bed last night while you were yelling at her tell talk."   
"Juliet exaggerates and you know it."   
Scott tapped his pencil on the desk, "I'll try to talk to her again. But you better apologize to her."   
"I don't do apologies," Shelby pushed her chair back and got up. "I'm going to get lunch."   
Scott stood up a few seconds later and walked towards Kristy.   
"What?" Kristy glared at him as he leaned on her desk.   
"Are you coming to lunch?" Scott asked in an attempt to be casual.   
Kristy got out of her seat, "I'm not eating with you guys." She left as quickly as Shelby had.   
  
~   
  
_Kristy -- Oct 21 01 -- … Why don't they understand? I just wish everyone would get off my back. I talk to Peter and Sophie about everything because I really have no choice, they know what's in my file. I just can't tell Shelby, Scott or the others yet . I have no idea how they will react. I don't care if they've been through the same shit, it's my life and I'm not prepared to share it with people I just met …_   
  



	4. $

ttac1 Peter and Sophie were holding group session in the lodge that night. "Okay guys, it's been a long day. I think we have a lot to talk about. Does anyone want to start?" Peter asked as he looked around. The Cliffhangers avoided making eye contact. "I know that there is a lot going on with you guys right now. I'm sure that one of you has something to say." Still no one said anything. Peter and Sophie watched the group, the kids glanced at each other and fidgeted.   
"Come on guys, the point of group is to get what's bothering you off your chest and hash things out with each other in a sound environment," Sophie reminded them.   
"Do I have to get out the rain stick?" Peter asked.   
Daisy sniffed, "Anything but that."   
"Daisy! Thank you for volunteering to go first," Peter smiled. "Please tell us one things that is bothering you right now."  
"Fine," Daisy sat up straight. "I'm annoyed at everyone for being so hypocritical."   
Peter clasped his hand together, "Would you care to elaborate?"   
"I don't see why people are bullying Kristy to share her whole life story. She's new here and when the rest of us showed up at Horizon we weren't looking to talk either."  
"Encouraging Kristy to share so that she can get help isn't hypocritical," Sophie said.  
"I wouldn't really call it encouragement," Daisy remarked.   
Kristy groaned, "Please don't talk about me like I'm not in the room, my parents do that."   
"We're sorry if that's the way that it comes across Kristy," Peter apologized.   
"Is it such a crime that I don't feel comfortable opening up to you people yet?" Kristy cried. "There's nothing that you guys are missing out on. I thought we were getting along and getting to be friends. How does not knowing every skeleton in my closet change that?"   
"If we're your friends why don't your trust us enough to tell us?" Shelby replied quickly.   
Peter tensed, the girls seemed to be nearing an argument fight, but Sophie touched his arm telling him not to interfere. She whispered to him, "Let them talk it out. If they start yelling then you can mediate."   
"It has nothing to do with whether or not I trust any of you. I'm just not comfortable talking about it yet," Kristy replied.   
Scott sighed, "We only want to help."   
"Fine!" Kristy shouted. "I'm here because my parents, the ones that are never home, found out I was drinking like a fish every other night. They also found out that I was sleeping with half the football team. A week later my dad caught me in bed with the boy next door. Oh excuse me, we weren't in bed we were in the kitchen the morning after. After that it was rehab and now Horizon. Wait, I forgot the shoplifting problem in grade eight. That's me in a nutshell." She stood up abruptly, "How are you going to help that?" She said before rushing out the door.   
The kids looked after her and Peter told them to let her go. "She needs some time to be on her own and think about it. She was unsettled about telling you guys and now that she has she is probably feeling embarrassed," Peter explained to them. "She feels ashamed whether you guys can identify with her or not."   
"Do we still have to stay?" Auggie asked.   
"Of course," Peter smiled.   
  
~   
  
At first when she had run out of the lodge, Kristy was planning on going to the dock to be alone for a while. But then she decided against it and ran towards the girls' dorm room figuring that the Cliffhangers would stay near the lodge during free time.  
"I stayed away as long as I could," Shelby said quietly as she walked in to the room. "Group let out an hour ago. I played Monopoly to keep busy if you can believe it." Shelby crossed towards her bed and sat down, facing Kristy. "I actually checked the docks first but it turns out you weren't dumb enough to hang out by the lake in the freezing cold. I'm babbling here Kristy, help me out."   
"Are you happy now?" Kristy glared at her. "No more mystery."   
Shelby's eyes flashed, "We didn't force you. You could have just stormed out with out saying anything."   
"Let's not fight." Kristy added, "Haven't we been through enough tonight?"   
"Do you know exactly why I'm here?" Shelby took a deep breath, "My stepfather abused me… sexually. My family is just finding out about it now. I ran away from home a few years ago and lived on the street. I was a prostitute Kristy. I sold my body for rent money, drug money, whatever. We all have our things. The point is we have to admit to them, now matter how hard, to deal with it. I don't want to sound like some twelve step program but it's true." Kristy seemed a little shocked. "Whatever you've been through, I can relate to some of it. You don't need to be embarrassed, don't bullshit around me. We can be honest with each other. That's all I ask."   
"Alright," was all Kristy could manage.   
  
~   
  
_Juliet -- February 25, 2001 -- . . . Wow, Kristy finally spilled the beans about all that stuff that brought her here. I'm a little shocked actually. I was hoping for some more over-eaters anonymous partners. ha ha ha. Anyways the secret's out and everyone is reeling. I kind of feel bad because in the end she just blew up and freaked, but that was bound to happen . . .   
  
Daisy -- oct , 21, 2001 -- . . . I was right after all. Kristy felt way too much pressure and ended up telling all in group tonight. Oh well, it was bound to happen sooner or later. Perhaps it was better that Peter and Sophie were there to take care of everything and pick up the pieces, at least with us that is. Kristy ran off . . .   
  
Auggie -- OCT, 21, 2001 -- . . . So it turns out it was sex, drugs and rock and roll that did Kristy in. Well actually sex, drugs and drinking but whatever. Her parents sound like real jerks. Maybe Peter is right, I think she's feeling embarrassed and that's why she was scared to tell us all . . .   
  
Scott -- 21 oct, 2001 -- . . . My head is spinning. Kristy let it all out today at group. A short version, but it's her story none the less. The fact that sex is involved makes things shaky. It also makes her even more like Shelby. Then again, even more like me. So maybe the three of us will keep getting along. I hope so . . ._   
  
~   
  
Kristy was up early again the next morning so she decided to go for a run again. When she ended up at the lake and saw Scott sitting at the edge of the dock she decided to join him. She walked slowly towards him, not saying a word until she sat down. "Are you following me?" she asked jokingly.   
"I was here first," Scott replied.   
"You want me to go?"   
He smiled, "I was kidding, stay."   
"Okay." There was an awkward silence. "About last night --."   
"I'm really sorry it worked out that way." Scott looked her in the eye, "It shouldn't have happened like that. Shelby was just trying to --."   
Kristy finished his sentence, "To help. I know. I just wish I hadn't blown up like that. In front of everybody."   
"You're not the first person to have a hissy fit and storm out of a group session. Don't worry about it. Someone else is going to have their own little crisis and you'll be old news."   
Kristy lowered her eyes and scowled, "I'll be 'old news', that's comforting. Make a girl feel secure about herself. Is it breakfast time yet?"   
"Still half an hour left."   
"Good."   
Scott looked confused, "Good? I'm starving."   
"I don't want to face them yet. Juliet will be all over me with even more questions. The rest of them will be staring at me. I can't stand it when people look at me." Scott gawked at her pointedly, Kristy pushed his face away as she laughed, "Stop it. I'm serious."   
"Shoot, my bad," Scott laughed and looked away from her.   
"Now you're just being silly."   
He looked at the lake in compromise, "Sorry. How's this?"   
"Better, thanks."   
Scott nudged her shoulder with his, "You don't like people to look at you. What's that about?"   
She blushed, "I don't know. I'm just uncomfortable when people look at me. It doesn't bug you?"   
"Not really." Scott paused, "People look at you, 'cause you're nice to look at."   
"Was that a line?"   
Scott stood up, "Sort of. We better walk back. I've still got to change before breakfast."   
Kristy grudgingly got up and they started walking back to campus. "Scott?" she asked when they were about to go their separate ways. He looked back at her. "You're nice to look at too." He smiled and went in to the boys' dorm.   
  
~   
_  
Kristy -- Oct 22 01 -- … The secrets out . Maybe I made too big of a deal about it. I still feel a little awkward around them. I definitely feel like there's a weight off my shoulders. But now that they know maybe I won't have constant anxiety from carrying around a secret, well at least one less secret. I talked to Scott again at the dock, thank goodness he's not judgmental, I'm glad he's my friend …_   
  
~   
  
Kristy sat down at the table between Scott and Shelby, it seemed like they were becoming her protectors. She had made a point to get to know the others but she felt most comfortable with Scott and Shelby.   
"Hey Kristy," Auggie said. "We're really sorry about the way things went down last night."   
"It's okay. I'm glad to have it off my shoulders. I just don't want to do a Barbara Walters special about it if you get the picture, okay?" Kristy replied.   
Daisy smiled, "We get it."   
"So what was your drink of choice?" David asked, Scott kicked him under the table. "Ow!" The others laughed.   
  
~   
  
_Shelby -- oct/22/01 -- . . . It's not that I'm jealous of the way that Scott looks after Kristy. It's just that it's weird because he used to pull the whole sweet and gentle masquerading as macho and tough for me, not that I needed his help. It's just really odd knowing that I'm not the one he worries about. It would be weird though for him and Kristy to hook up. I can see that she's got some issues with guys and I don't think Scott needs another girlfriend like that . . .   
  
Auggie -- OCT, 22, 2001 -- . . . I remember how much Shelby and Jules fought over Scott when he first showed up here. Kristy's the new girl on campus now and it looks like Scott's got her all to himself. I was just as surprised as anybody when Scott and Shelby came back in September and they weren't attached at the lip. I can't believe that Shelby isn't doing anything about this . . .   
  
Daisy -- oct, 22, 2001 -- . . . love is in there air. it seems like there might be some chemistry between Scott and Kristy. The strangest part is that Shelby even seems all right with it. this will be fun to watch, after all Scott isn't the most graceful person when it comes to matters of the heart . . ._   
  
~   
  
Kristy sat at table beside Shelby, they were in English class and very bored. Ezra and David were in a heated debate about the main character of the book they were studying. The rest of the Cliffhangers were sitting back and enjoying the show. Normally it was Kat that headed up all the educational discussions, but since she was gone David and Ezra seemed to be competing for the spot as head intellectual.   
"Explain to me again why these two are always at each other's throats?" Kristy whispered in Shelby's ear.  
Shelby replied in a hushed voice, "It's a territorial thing over Daisy. But Ezra is clearly losing and he's trying to outsmart David now."   
David looked over at where the girls were sitting, "Share with the class ladies?" Kristy and Shelby looked at him blankly. "Jonathon correct me if I'm wrong. But newbies are only allowed to get away with murder during their first week."   
"David, you're out of line. No one gets away with anything here," Jonathon frowned. "Girls please pay attention."   
"Sorry Dave, I'm all ears," Shelby glared at him and doodled in her notebook defiantly. Kristy sat up though and listened to the rest of their discussion. She didn't want to be disobedient, nor did she want to offend David. He was coming after her more and more   



	5. %

ttac1"Did I miss something?" Kristy asked, she was in study hall at a table with Shelby and Daisy.   
"What do you mean?" Shelby said.   
Kristy explained, "Did I do something to offend David? I don't think that he likes me very much."   
"I don't think it's that." Daisy added, "That's kind of the way that he is. He just wants to get a reaction out of you. He needs to see that he has an effect on you."   
"Daisy he's being unreasonable. First he went after Ezra and now he's bugging Kristy." Shelby closed her book, "You don't want to see it because you like him."   
"No offense but he's going after Kristy because she appears vulnerable. Shelby, you and Scott are the problem. You wrap yourselves around her like you're her bodyguards. Dave sees that and he's attacking it because he knows that Kristy is capable of standing on her own two feet," when Daisy was finished she looked both girls in the eye for a second before moving to another table.   
"Do I really come off as vulnerable?" Kristy was hurt.   
Shelby sniffed, "Don't listen to her, she's offended because we reminded her that David isn't sweet and cuddly like she wants him to be. Don't pay any attention to her, or Dave for that matter. Tomorrow he'll bother Jules about her calorie count and the day after that it'll be Auggie's dyslexia."   
  
~   
  
_Daisy -- oct , 25, 2001 -- . . . it's true, by blocking off Kristy from the others, Shelby and Scott are practically begging David to target her. They're asking for it. Dave feeds on stuff like this. I admire that about him, he's not a bull shitter, he's not afraid of starting conflict or of offending people. He sees things the way they are . . .   
  
David -- october, 25, 2001 -- … I have to find something to do for fun and entertainment around here. Kristy's not such an easy target because Scott and Shelby pounce the minute there's a threat. Scott's clearly thinking below the belt. Going after Ezra is fun because he's never sure what to say. Juliet obviously wears her emotions on her sleeve. But Auggie is the most entertaining because he always wants to fight …_   
  
~   
  
"What's the matter?" Scott asked. They had been at the dock for a few minutes and she hadn't said anything. Scott and Kristy met every morning at the dock like clockwork.   
"I keep thinking about what Daisy said."   
Scott looked confused, "What did she say?"   
"That Dave was picking on me because I'm weak."   
"She said that?"   
Kristy sighed, "Actually 'vulnerable' was the exact word she used."   
"When did all this go on?"   
"The other day in study hall," Kristy frowned. "It was just Shelby, Daisy and me. I didn't want to say anything because of everything else she said."   
Scott went in to defense mode, "There was more? Man, Daisy and David are made for each other. They love bullying people, making it seem like they're stronger, smarter, or better."   
"Scott," Kristy tried to get him to stop. "Daisy says that he picks on me because you and Shelby make me look like a target. You two are always trying to protect me but I don't need it."   
"You want me to sit back and watch him dis' you?"   
"No. I just mean, let me stand on my own two feet. I've been looking after myself for a long time. I can defend myself against an ass like David."   
Scott's shoulders slumped, "I'm only looking out for you."   
"Thank you," Kristy told him. "But let me try first next time. Don't hop in front of me all the time. You guys have to let me fight my own battles. There are plenty of ways to be there for a person and support them, from the background."   
"Okay I'll try," Scott conceded. "I just want to make sure you recognize why I do that."   
Kristy blushed and looked away from him, she knew exactly what he meant and she could even hear it in his voice. This was where things got tough. "I know why Scott."   
"Look me in the eye." Kristy turned her head and met his gaze. "Do you get it?" Kristy only managed to nod her head. "We should go back now," Scott said quietly, he was upset she wasn't saying more.   
He held out his hand to help Kristy up. When she was standing, she didn't let go of his hand. He looked at her a little bit in shock, but she just smiled weakly at him and they walked back towards the buildings.   
It didn't last long though, when they were close to the dorms, Kristy saw Sophie jogging towards the gym. She let go of Scott's hand, "I'll see you at breakfast," she hurried up the steps and in to the girls' dorm.   
  
~   
  
_Kristy -- Oct 26 01 -- … I'm an idiot, I don't know why I did that! Scott's important to me, more so than any of the guys I knew at home. All I wanted from them was a hook up for some booze, some pot, or some attention. It's more than that with Scott. A relationship with him would be an important one, certainly not the kind that I'm used to. I shouldn't have held his hand, it's too much …   
  
Scott -- 26 oct, 2001 -- . . . I want to protect her, look after her, be there for her. If she asks me to back off what am I supposed to do? I want to do anything she asks me to, but that?! That's a lot to ask. I can see that she's scared, it's in her eyes. So am I, damn I'm scared shitless. I didn't even have the balls to come right out and tell her that I like her this morning at the dock. I think she knows exactly what I meant though. Man, when she held my hand . . . _  
  
~   
  
"Scott why don't you sit down?" Peter said, it was Scott's one-on-one and he was pacing the room. "You're making me dizzy."   
Scott sat down on the sofa for a split second and stood back up again. He continued to pace, "Sorry I can't sit still. I'm going crazy Petey."   
"What's bugging you?" Peter was amused.   
"Kristy." Peter nodded his head, indicating for Scott to go on, he had been waiting for this moment. "Kristy and I meet every morning at the dock. We have been for the last few weeks." Scott noticed the disapproving look on Peter's face, "Don't worry. Unfortunately it's all been very appropriate. We just ran in to each other there one morning and now it's every day. We never even say, 'I'll meet you tomorrow.' We just show up each day. We just talk about stuff that's going on. It's cool you know because there's no bullshit, oh sorry, there's no bull."   
"It sounds like there's nothing wrong with it. What's got you going 'crazy' Scott?"   
Scott threw his hands up in there air, "I like her Peter. Everyone here can see that. I know you do, you see everything. But I'm scared this time around. I can tell that she is, she's terrified. How come? I don't even know if she likes me back. I kind of told her, more like implied, how I felt this morning. She held my hand when we walked back. I don't know maybe she was just humoring me."   
"I don't think that's it Scott. She's just trying to deal with everything and take it all in." Peter went on, "She hasn't had a chance to learn all the skills you have. Kristy appears calm and together on the outside, but have you ever thought about everything going on inside of her. You might be ready to dive in to this, but it doesn't mean she is."   
"I know. This is frustrating," Scott sighed and finally sat down on the couch. "I'm starving can I go to lunch now?"   
  
~   
  
"Where's Kristy?" Scott asked. It was early afternoon and classes were over. Shelby was playing cards in the library with him.   
"She's in her one-on-one," Shelby told him, with out missing a beat she smacked her hand down on the table and pulled a pile of cards towards her. "I'm kicking your ass."   
"I'm distracted."   
Shelby stopped dealing the cards, "By what?"  
"I'm just curious about what she's saying to Peter."   
"What would she say to Peter that would have anything to do with you?" Shelby asked.   
Scott laughed, "I don't know. She hasn't said anything to you about --. She hasn't said anything to you?"  
"About what? I don't like secrets Scott, are you two hooking up? Did something happen?" Shelby asked excitedly.   
"Nothing's going on, not really. Ask her about it, she probably knows more than I do," Scott took the cards from her and started dealing.   
  
~   
  
Shelby had waited as long as possible but that night in the girls' dorm she was chomping at the bit to ask Kristy what was going on between her and Scott. Shelby jumped on to Kristy's bed beside her. "What's the deal with you and Scott?" Shelby asked quietly.   
Kristy looked up at her in surprise, "Um let's go outside."   
They went outside to the porch. "So what's going on with you two?" Shelby was perched on the top step.   
"Why do you think there's something going on?"   
Shelby sighed, "Because he got his panties in a bunch while you were in your one-on-one today. When I asked him why it mattered he told me to ask you. Tell me what's going on, I'm dying to know."   
"I never figured you for a gossip Shel." Kristy noticed the look on her face, "Okay seriously, there's not that much going on. I go running in the mornings, Scott and I meet at the dock. We just talk and stuff. I told him about Daisy and study hall and all that stuff. He was still being a tough guy, and he said something about why he wanted to help."   
"So?"   
Kristy looked at her, "Shelby it was the way he said it. He likes me, I can tell."   
"Well duh!" Shelby laughed. Do you like him back?"   
"I don't know. It's just that, well. Shelby of course I like him, Scott's amazing. I wouldn't say anything to him though and when we walked back I held his hand. But I shouldn't have, it was a bad idea. I think I left things badly. Sophie showed up and I totally brushed him off. I'm not ready for anything like this."   
"Why not?" Shelby argued, she wasn't going to let Kristy count herself out right away.   
"Think about it for a minute Shelby. I'm a mess. I'm just not ready to do this." Kristy frowned, "You know I have never had a boyfriend, at least not one at a time. I saw them in bed and at parties that was about it. I couldn't deal with something like Scott wants."   
"So you won't even try?" Shelby accused her.   
Kristy replied, "It's not that I won't try. I like him, but I'm not ready for this."   
Sophie walked up to them, "Girls it's lights out."   
"If that's the way you feel," Shelby whispered as they walked inside. "You need to tell him."   
  
~   
  
Sophie and Peter were in their cabin that night discussing the students. "Aren't you the smallest bit worried about the Scott and Kristy thing?" Sophie asked him as they pulled the covers down on their bed.   
"I trust them," Peter told her.   
Sophie threw a pillow at him, "They meet at the dock every morning, unsupervised. They obviously have feelings for each other. It's not good for them to have time alone in such a secluded place."   
"I don't agree with you. Kristy and Scott are only friends right now. They've done nothing but talk."   
"But you said they held hands this morning," Shelby reminded him.   
"That doesn't count as inappropriate. In her one-on-one Kristy said she regretted it. She knows she's not ready to have a relationship with him and she's not going to do anything about it," Peter said. "I mean it, I trust them."   
"You really think tomorrow is a good idea?"   
  
~   
  
Scott was sitting on the dock the next morning, normally Kristy would be there by now. When he heard her coming down the dock he waited until she was sitting down before saying anything, "I didn't think you were going to come."   
"I wasn't," Kristy replied. "I was going to sleep in, but I didn't want to make things worse."   
"Worse? I liked the way things were going."   
Kristy sighed, "Things have to go slower."   
"That's fine."   
"I can't go out with you Scott." She saw the look of hurt on his face, "Not yet I mean. I can't do this yet."   
Scott frowned, "So you don't like me?"   
"I do!" Kristy got up, "But I'm scared."   
"Of what?" Scott yelled, but Kristy was already gone.   
  
~   
  
"Good news everybody!" Sophie said as she walked up to the Cliffhanger's table at lunchtime. "We're giving you guys the night off."   
There was an air of excitement at the table. "What's the catch?" Auggie asked immediately.   
"There's no catch," Sophie told them. "You guys have been great this month. We're giving you a reward. You've got the study hall room all to yourselves, we've rented movies and got a special dinner for you."   
"Are you absolutely serious?" David asked and Sophie nodded. Kristy and Shelby high-fived each other.   
Sophie smiled, "Get whatever you need to be comfortable and bring it with you to the study hall at five o'clock. Peter and I will be back later and we'll make sure that you're all in your dorm by twelve-thirty. Jonathan will be checking in on you guys every once in a while."   
"That's a catch," Daisy said unhappily.   
"As long as you guys are behaving, there won't be any problems," Sophie began to walk away. "Have a good night guys."   
"Let's make it a pajama party!" Juliet cried all of the sudden.   
Daisy rolled her eyes, "No way."   
David smirked, "Come on Dais. I'm sure Juliet's been working for days to squeeze in to some cute little pink flannel number."   
"Are you trying to ruin this for everyone?" Auggie growled at David. "Screw this up and I'll screw you up."   
"Sophie did say whatever we needed to be comfortable," Ezra argued.   
  
~   
_  
Shelby --–oct/27/01 -- . . . Do I have to do everything around here? Honestly, Scott and Kristy are so afraid of liking each other. I don't get it. Was I that neurotic when I first started up with him? I hope not. Oh well, I'm giving them lots of encouragement because the sooner they're happy and hooked up, the sooner I can sit back and relax and have fun . . ._   
  
~   
  
"This doesn't seem like a good idea," Kristy she and Shelby were walking towards the dorm to get their things.  
"What, our little pajama party?" Shelby laughed.   
"They're leaving us semi-unsupervised for a night, they're basically giving us permission to act out. David's going to be his usual self. Scott and I aren't talking. It's not a good time."   
Shelby held the door to their room open, "No one's going to screw it up. They know that if we do, we won't get to do it again."   
Kristy opened one of her drawers and watched as Juliet ran in to the bathroom to check herself out in her pajamas. "How am I supposed to sit same room as Scott all night and not talk to him?" Kristy asked.   
"You should talk to him," Shelby scolded her. "You owe him a better explanation than 'I'm scared,' Kristy. You have to be fair. If you tell him what the problem is he'll understand. He's not going to write you off."   
"Hurry up guys it's almost five!" Juliet was beaming ear to ear dressed in navy silk pajamas. Daisy followed her out the door in sensible plaid flannel.   
Kristy started changing, "This is going to be an interesting night."   



	6. ^

ttac1 The study hall room looked entirely different. The tables and chairs had been pushed to one side of the room. There was a TV and VCR at the front of the room with one table beside it covered in pizza, pop and other kinds of junk food. The other members of the Cliffhangers had already set their stuff around the room.  
Shelby and Kristy put their comforters and pillows down on the far, Shelby of course was in between Scott and Kristy.   
"We better grab some pizza before the guys inhale it all," Shelby joked. The three of them shuffled over to the food table. "Sweet they brought us a whole pan of brownies."   
  
~   
  
"This movie is whack," Scott muttered. "Of course they'd rent us something PG 13 crap."   
"What did you expect, Playboy Playmates of 2000?" Shelby said too him. She glanced sideways at Kristy and mouthed, 'talk to him.' Kristy made a face back at her and walked to the food table. Shelby kicked Scott and gestured to him.   
"Cute pajamas," Scott said quietly as he made his way over to the table.  
Kristy blushed, "What these old things?" She was actually wearing a pair of fifty-dollar navy pajama pants and a Tommy Hilfiger T-shirt. "Could we talk somewhere?" Kristy said it like she was in pain.   
"Sure," Scott grabbed his blanket and they went out in to the hall. They sat down opposite each other leaning against the wall while they shared the blanket.   
Kristy began, "I feel bad about the way that I left things this morning. I'm sorry."   
"I just don't get what you were talking about." Scott looked at her, "I can tell you're afraid, I knew that days ago. I just don't understand why."   
"I'm terrified." She added, "Of you." He looked at her. "You're staring at me again."   
"Sorry," Scott looked at his knees. "What are you afraid of me for?"   
Kristy squished her face up, "Do you remember why I'm here? I've never done the boyfriend girlfriend thing before. I don't know anything about it. I've never given two shits about anyone. Especially not the guys I knew, I knew how to get what I wanted from them and they used me too. I don't know how to be emotional with a person." Scott nodded his head. "I would frustrate the hell out of you."   
"I wouldn't mind that much."   
Kristy sighed, "Scott. I like you, and I've never had an attachment like this with a guy before. I'm learning so much here…"   
"I feel a 'but' coming on."   
"But I can't take it to another level yet. Let me figure this part out first."   
Scott furrowed his brow, "Let me get this straight. You like me but you won't go out with me?"   
"Right. I'm trying to take things slowly, I don't want to go back to my old ways. I think if we went out, I'd be using you to adjust to the situation and it wouldn't mean as much as I'd like it to." Kristy added, "Shelby told me to be completely honest with you."   
"Yea that sounds like something Shelby would say unless it directly effected her."   
Kristy flinched, "Don't be mad at Shelby because I'm the one that's letting you down."   
"I'm not mad at anyone," Scott replied. "Just disappointed."   
They were both quiet for a few minutes, "We should go back inside?"   
  
~   
  
Kristy sat down again next to Shelby when she and Scott went back inside the room. Kristy smiled at Shelby, "Everything's fine. More or less."   
"What did he say?" Shelby asked, Scott was getting more food.   
"He's disappointed but he'll live."   
Shelby puffed up her shoulders, "I told you so. He'll back off until you make a move."   
"I'm not going to make any moves," Kristy said dryly. "At least not yet."  
"So Scotty?" David said as Scott passed by him. "How was she? You guys were out there pretty long."   
Scott's eyes flared and he whipped his head around to look at David. For a second the room felt tense, everyone was waiting for Scott's reaction. "We only talked man," Scott went back to his place and handed Shelby and Kristy the last two brownies.   
"Wow Scott," Shelby laughed quietly at him. Kristy on the other hand was staring intently at the movie playing on the screen trying to ignore David and the rest of them. She needed to settle things in her head and sitting two feet away from Scott, no matter how well things had gone when they talked, seemed absolutely crazy.   
  
~   
  
_David -- october, 31, 2001 -- … If I were home tonight I'd probably get baked with the guys, snag some eggs and go ruin the night for all the little kids. But around here I bet they won't even give us candy. Halloween is the holiday just for drinkers, druggies and other various screw-ups. It should be the utmost priority at Horizon. Man last year was the best …   
  
Daisy -- oct , 31, 2001 -- . . . They're all killjoys around here. what was I thinking? of course they won't let us dress up for Halloween. this bites, I was going to dust off the goth stuff and prance around for the day. that would really make Peter and Sophie crazy. Dave would love it . . .   
  
Kristy -- Oct 31 01 -- … I HATE HALLOWEEN! Mom used to dress me up as the latest Disney character. Then I got older and changed around the corner. Then I grew up even more and the costume came off quicker than it went on, wherever the party was. At least they won't make a big deal about it here. I can relax and not spaz about where or who I'll wake up with tomorrow morning …   
  
Auggie -- OCT, 31, 2001 -- . . . One year on Halloween I tagged this HUGE pumpkin on the back wall of my school. They didn't catch me 'cause I was dressed as a girl. Because I've been here it seems like it's been all work and no play, but since we had our night off things have been really calm around here. Halloween won't matter at all . . ._   
  
~   
  
Kristy and Scott were walking towards the lake, "Happy Halloween by the way," Kristy said. "What are we going to do when it starts snowing? I'm not meeting you at the lake if the thing is frozen."   
Scott explained, "We'll sleep in."   
"But I'd seriously miss it," Kristy complained. "This stops when the weather gets cold?"   
They reached the dock and walked down the planks, "We can always go to study hall. No one's in there in the mornings."   
"Sounds good," Kristy sat down and wrapped her blanket around her.   
Scott smiled, "You look good like that?"   
Kristy laughed at him, "Wrapped up in my blanket? Scott, I must look like a Teletubby."   
"That's not what I meant," he replied. "You look real, natural. Not like Jules. You don't mind showing up here with out brushing your hair and doing your makeup. I like you best when you're in pajamas."   
"You're cheesy, but thank you," Kristy shivered.   
"Are you cold?"   
"I'm freezing."   
He pulled her in between his legs, "Is this okay?" Kristy nodded and leaned against him. He adjusted the blanket so that it was around both of them. "Warm now?"   
"Almost," Kristy whispered. Scott crossed his arms around her and she rested her chin on top.   
They sat quietly for a while. "You know we won't be able to do this in the library."   
"Damn," Kristy muttered.   
Scott nudged her, "I heard that."   
Kristy settled a little closer to him and leaned her head back on his shoulder, "I think I could get used to this."   
"What?" Scott asked quickly.   
"You didn't hear that one?"   
"I did I just wanted to see if you would say it again," Scott told her.   
She sighed, "Well I won't."   
"Okay," Scott relented. "After all why buy the cow when you can get the milk for free, right?" She bit his arm lightly. "Ow! I was just kidding."   
They stayed like that at the dock for a half an hour, not really talking. That's what it was like at the dock, they did whatever they wanted but they didn't talk very much. And any other time of day they were only friends.   
  
~   
_  
Scott -- 31 oct, 2001 -- . . . I don't know how I let her do it to me. I can't stand it, she gets me every time and then I'm left wondering what the hell happened. If I couldn't meet with Kristy at the dock I think I'd have some major issues. She seems so open and comfortable with me there, but when we're anywhere else it's like we're totally platonic . . ._   
  
~   
  
Kristy walked in to the office behind Peter. "Couldn't you just tell her I was in a class?"   
"I'm not going to lie to your mom for you Kristy."   
"No that's my job right?"   
Peter gave her a disapproving look, "Go easy on her, okay?"   
Kristy slumped in to a chair and picked up the phone, "Hello?" He slipped out to give her some privacy. "Mother?"   
"How are you?" her mother asked, in an attempt to be friendly.   
Kristy rolled her eyes, "I'm fine."   
"Peter said you were doing really well. Do you need me to send you anything?"   
"I don't need anything. I got the package you sent me. Thank you," Kristy tried not to sound forced. "Why are you calling?"   
"Because I'm your mother that's why!" June Underwood lowered her voice, "I didn't know that I couldn't call to check up on you."   
"I'm still sober mom and I haven't slept with anyone either." Kristy added, "I know you're wondering."   
Mrs. Underwood laughed, "Thank you dear, I'll sleep a lot better tonight. I have an idea for you. I'm checking out this cruise to the Caribbean after Christmas. Your dad's going up to Aunt Judy's." Kristy wasn't allowed at her aunt's house ever since she took her cousin to a party and the poor girl threw up all over her bedroom when she got home. "The ship leaves the day before Christmas eve and goes through New Years. Lilly is coming with me and I was thinking that maybe you should come. Lilly could bring Tracey, we'd get a separate cabin for you two girls." Kristy didn't say anything. "Kristy are you there?"   
"I'm thinking," she replied quickly. Lilly Thomas was her mother's best friend, and incredibly arrogant and judgmental woman. They had been friends for years but Kristy couldn't figure out why. Lilly also disapproved of Kristy, partly because her daughter had gone to Kristy's school and always passed the gossip along. There was no way that Kristy could handle ten days at sea with her mother and that other woman unless she was on a first name basis with the bartenders. "Tracey Thomas hates me, and the feeling is mutual. I really don't want to go alone." June sighed. "Could I bring someone from school?"  
"Someone from school?" June clicked her tongue. "You mean Horizon."   
Kristy frowned, "Of course I mean Horizon, I've made friends here. I don't have friends anywhere else."   
"I really don't know about that. I don't think I could handle two of you."   
Kristy got defensive, "They'd give you an instruction manual!"   
"Be reasonable Kristy. I can't keep track of you. How do you expect me to look after another teenager, especially one from Horizon." Kristy hung up on her.   
  
~   
_  
Kristy – Nov 2 01 -- … Peter has no idea. Obviously neither does my mother. She must be smoking some pretty good stuff to even suggest I go on vacation with her. We haven't done that in ages, way before I learned about the magic of alcohol and how to lie to their faces with out coming off like a complete head case. That's exactly what I am now though, a TOTAL head case. I don't know how I let things with Scott get this way …_   
  



	7. &

ttac1 "Okay everyone, tonight's topic is parents," Peter said happily. The Cliffhangers were assembled for group and they didn't seem too pleased with him. Kristy glared at him, a few others sighed and got comfortable. This was going to be interesting. "I want you all to pick one word that reminds you of your parents. We'll start with Ezra."   
Ezra was never pleased with going first, "Uhh, split?" He looked sideways at Daisy.   
"Hopeful," she said.   
David looked towards Peter and Sophie, "Do I have to?" They nodded at him. "Opposites."   
"Unreasonable," Juliet replied quickly.   
Auggie smiled, he was one of the few of them that got along with his parents most of the time, "I don't know. Misunderstanding."   
Scott stalled for a second, "Deaf."   
Kristy looked Peter in the eye, "Delusional."   
"Sad," Shelby muttered.   
Peter stoked the fire, "That wasn't so hard was it? Now I want you all to explain why you picked that word." They all groaned, "Oh come on. You knew that was going to happen. Ez?"   
"I think it's pretty obvious. My parents are split on absolutely everything, not to mention literally."   
Daisy leaned back against the couch, "I said hopeful because there's always room for change. It took my mom's death for my father to get better. And now I'm hopeful that we might actually get along."   
David was a little more forth coming this time, "Opposites. They live on opposite sides of the country, they both treat me differently and I have absolutely no idea how two people so different from each other could actually link up and try to bring a person in to the world."   
"My mom expects too much from me and puts all this pressure on me. That's totally unreasonable because I'm young and she's supposed to help me out and make me feel better about myself. Not totally delete my self-confidence," Juliet smiled at Peter, proud of herself.   
"My parents are misunderstanding because they just don't get me. They didn't understand when I did badly in school, why I tagged or other stuff I do. But they try, at least now they do."   
Scott explained, "My dad is the deaf one. My mom listens to me but before she didn't hear me when I wanted help. Now, my dad is deaf because he won't believe anything I say. He doesn't trust me any more."   
"They're delusional because they thought if they spoiled me and let me do what I wanted to I'd like them for it. They thought if I went here I'd get fixed, like right away."   
Shelby replied tiredly, "Sad because I'm not their little girl anymore."   
  
~   
  
Most of the students at Horizon were crowded in to the main room of the lodge. Jonathan was at the front of the room trying to get some of the students to take part in a game of charades but no one seemed interested.   
"Have you heard from your parents lately?" Scott asked. He and Kristy were away from the others, sitting on the floor in a corner.   
"Have you?" Kristy replied instantly.   
Scott frowned at her. He knew exactly what she was doing, "I talked to my mom last week. My dad called the week before that. I told you about it at the dock. When did you talk to them last?"   
"You know my dad is not going to call," Kristy said to him. "My mom called yesterday. I think that's why Peter brought up the whole parent deal in group last night."   
"What did she want?"   
"Why are you asking so many questions?" Kristy gave him a warning look.   
Scott defended himself, "I'm only curious. What did your mom want?"   
"She wanted me to go on a cruise with her over Christmas," Kristy had a pained look on her face.   
Scott tapped her knee, "That sounds cool. What's wrong with it?"   
"Think about it. Even if it were just my mom and I it would be bad, she wouldn't know what to do with me. It's not like I'd follow her around to go see all the sites. I'd probably just sit around at the pool or go see the beaches." She added, "But it's not going to be the two of us. She's bringing her friend Lilly. She's the most stifling woman in the world and she probably tells my mom to drown me like an unwanted puppy. Besides that my mom suggested Lilly bring her daughter Tracey. We went to school together, she's exactly like her mom. She made my life miserable."   
"So did you say you wouldn't go?" Scott asked.   
Kristy shook her head, "I asked her if I could bring a friend from here and she totally spazzed. She's assuming that I'll bring some alcoholic, drug dependent, nymphomaniac and embarrass her. That's when I hung up on her."   
"Seriously?" Kristy nodded. "That probably wasn't the best thing to do."   
"Don't lecture me," she growled at him. "That's Peter's job." She got up and walked out of the room. Scott sighed and decided to stay put. He wasn't going to run after her this time.   
  
~   
  
_Shelby -- nov/5/01 -- . . . Why do I always have to take care of things between Kristy and Scott? Because I'm a pushover that's why. They're both moping around, being stubborn. Both of them refusing to give in. They're bugging the hell out of me. This has to stop . . .   
  
David -- november, 5, 2001 -- … I cannot believe that Scott still hasn't hooked up with Kristy. I mean with her history I figured she would have moved pretty quickly. But then again this place is totally unpredictable and so are the people in it. Normally they're always around each other but in the last day or two they haven't talked much …_   
  
~   
  
"If you'd kiss him this would all be over and done with," Shelby said out of nowhere. It was lunchtime and Kristy and Shelby were sitting away from the rest of the Cliffhangers.   
"What?" Kristy asked as she pushed food around on her plate.   
Shelby sniffed, "Please. You're peeking at him every five minutes."   
"Who?" Kristy asked pretending not to care.   
"Scott. Don't play stupid with me." Shelby looked her in the eye, "What are you afraid of?   
Kristy shifted uncomfortably, "Getting hurt. I'm not the relationship type Shelby. What if I start caring about him and I get hurt? What if he hurts me?"   
"You're eighteen years old Kristy. People our age are supposed to get hurt. This is a learning process." Shelby added, "Besides, Scott would never hurt you on purpose." Kristy glanced over shoulder. "Just talk to him already."  
  
~   
  
Scott walked up to the kitchen and checked the schedule. He saw that Kristy was working with him and frowned. They hadn't talked since the night of the terrible charades game. Normally he had kitchen duty with Auggie, he figured someone was behind the switch.   
Kristy walked in to the kitchen a second later and avoided eye contact until they bumped in to each other while putting on their aprons.   
"I'm sorry!" Kristy cried all of the sudden. Scott was so taken by surprise that he dropped one of the plastic cups on the floor, making them both jump. "I'm sorry," Kristy repeated. "I'm pissed off at my mom and since she's not here I'm taking it out on you. She thinks a few weeks here will make everything better but it won't. And I hate that you're not talking to me, because it's all my fault and I miss the dock and regardless of Shelby I'm lonely." By then she was out of breath and staring at a tray of dirty plates, completely embarrassed. "I miss you Scott."   
He stared at her blankly for a few seconds, "Come here." He took the tray from her and set it down, then pulled her towards him.  
Kristy put her head against his chest and started to cry. "It's my fault too," Scott whispered to her as he put his arms around her. "I was pushing you again."   
Kristy lifted her head up. "Do you forgive me?" she asked sheepishly.   
"Of course."   
"Good, because I've been wanting to do this all week," she stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him. "I'm so sorry."   
Scott wiped a tear off her cheek, "Stop apologizing. It's all right. I mean it." This time he kissed her, it was longer than before. "Um, we should do some dishes now if we're going to get out of here before lights out."   
  
~   
  
"What's the deal then?" Scott asked, he and Kristy had walked back to the dorms hand in hand. Now they had stopped at the point where they had to split up.   
"Hmm?"   
"Tomorrow morning, Kristy. Is it going to be like it always was; we're together at the dock or in study hall but then everyone wakes up and it's platonic? Or does tonight change anything?"   
Kristy hugged him and kissed him on the cheek, "Tonight changes everything. We'll let everyone figure it out at breakfast."   
"Sounds good to me," Scott was beaming from ear to ear.   
"I'm not going to meet you tomorrow." Kristy explained, "I'm not going to get any sleep tonight."   
Scott looked a little disappointed but there was a compromise, "Will you come and get me before you go to breakfast? We'll walk to the lodge together."   
Kristy giggled at him and started walking towards the girls' dorm, "Are you going to carry my books for me too?" She stopped at the door, "I'll come and meet you."   
  
~   
  
"How was it in the kitchen?" Shelby asked Kristy as she brushed her hair out in the bathroom.   
Kristy faked annoyance, "I suppose I have you to thank for the switch in the schedule."   
"What? It didn't go well?"   
"It was so embarrassing. I was practically a puddle on the floor Shel. I let it all out and told him how I feel," Kristy was so close to breaking, but she wanted to tease Shelby a little longer. "He didn't say anything."   
Shelby stopped what she was doing, "I didn't think that things would go like that at all."   
That's when Kristy lost it. "Shelby, you should see the look on your face," she managed to say in between bursts of laughter. "I apologized. I told him the truth, and then I kissed him… A few times."   
"You must think you're hilarious," Shelby smiled and pushed Kristy gently. "If after all that you two still aren't going out I'll kick your ass."   
Kristy put her toothbrush away, "We are, relax."   
  
~   
  
_Daisy -- nov , 7, 2001 -- . . . What a relief. Kristy and Scott finally bit the bullet and got together. It will be interesting to see how much Scott changes, or whether he actually acts like himself. Hopefully this won't be a repeat of him and Shelby. He forgot she had a shady past until they went out, don't get me wrong. They went well for a while but their relationship didn't survive outside of Horizon . . ._   
  
~   
  
Scott woke up on Thursday morning and smiled to himself. It may have only been two days but they had been friends longer before that. He wanted to do something special for her. He could see that she was stressing about her mom and things in general.   
"Hey Petey can I talk to you for a second?" Scott asked as he knocked on the door to the office after breakfast.   
Peter waved him in, "What can I do for you?"   
"It's really important," Scott said hopefully.   
"Out with it."   
Scott replied quickly, "I want to take Kristy out, on a date."   
"I'm sorry Scott, I can't allow that."   
"Why not? We're both old enough for off-campus privileges."   
Peter shook his head, "Kristy's old enough but she hasn't been here long enough to leave with out full supervision."   
"Please Peter?" Scott begged. "I have to do this for her!"   
Peter frowned, "I can't let her off the grounds with out a supervisor. Unless you feel like doubling with Sophie and I you're out of luck. Why is this so important to you?"   
"I want to show her that I'm serious about this."   
"It didn't work out with Shelby or Juliet, what makes you so sure this time will be any different?"   
Scott smiled, "Third time's a charm."   
Peter sighed, "It's only been a few days. Do you think that might scare her off? After all didn't she tell you that she was new to this sort of thing? I really think you should take things slowly here Scott. "   
"They pay you to tell me that," Scott sighed.   
"Sort of." Peter added, "But in this case it's also the best advice I can offer. If you want to do something nice for Kristy, just be there for her. She's upset about her mom and the whole Christmas thing, whether she says so or not."   
"Yea, she won't talk about it much but I can tell she's not happy."   
  
~   
  
_Kristy – Nov 8 01 -- … I wish they would get off my back about Christmas. Of course I'm going to turn down the trip. It's not even worth putting up with my mother and Lilly just to see the Caribbean . I already went with her when I was in grade four. Of course I'm not going to Aunt Judy's, so I guess I'll be here …   
  
Scott -- 8 nov, 2001 -- . . . I hate it when she won't open up to me. I can put up with it when it's about really tough stuff. But complaining about her parents!? That's nothing. Peter's right about dinner though. I think that would intimidate her for sure. I don't want her to get cold feet and back out now . . ._   
  
~   
  
"Hey," Scott said quietly as he sat down in study hall on Friday morning before breakfast. Kristy looked up at him and went back to the computer. "What's the matter with you?"   
Kristy turned the screen off, "E-mail from my mom."   
"What did she say?"   
"She's angry that I won't go on the trip. But she wants a list of things I want for Christmas," Kristy said cynically. "Still thinks material goods are going to make me clean again. I could ask for nothing and she'll still send half of Saks."   
Scott smiled, "I'm only going home for five days. Luckily I'll only be at my dad's for two."   
"At least your dad will talk to you," Kristy scoffed.   
Scott reminded her, "Barely."   
"Don't brag or anything," she teased him.   
"We've still got plenty of time until Christmas anyway. Want to get out of here?" Scott stood up.   
Kristy got up too, "And go where? Breakfast won't be ready for fifteen minutes. It's too cold out."   
"I'll keep you warm," Scott whispered suggestively as he pulled her towards him and hugged her.   
Kristy nuzzled her head between his neck and shoulder, "Jonathon's going to come back and check any minute."   
"Live dangerously," Scott told her.   
"Been there, done that. Ended up in here."   
  



	8. *

ttac1 Kristy and Shelby walked out of the lodge after a particularly uneventful group session. "I don't understand why they subject us to that every other night," Kristy complained.  
"Tonight was more for Ezra and Juliet. Just wait until it actually applies to you," Shelby said knowingly. "Aren't you doing something with Scott tonight?"  
Kristy shook her head, "No we're kind of taking the night off."  
Shelby teased her, "Oh how cute. Will you be able to stand it?"  
"Of course I will. My mom sent me a stack of magazines yesterday. Let's just sit around and read them."  
Shelby agreed, "Sounds fine, as long as you don't mind listening to Daisy bitch and moan every time she turns the page."  
"I'll plug my ears," they walked inside their dorm and Kristy grabbed the magazines off her desk. Juliet practically danced with joy when Kristy handed her one of them.  
  
~  
_  
Kristy -- Dec 10 01 -- … Going out with Scott is less stressful that I expected. I realize now that I had blown it all out of proportion in my head. Of course I'm still getting used to all of this and I can see that he gets annoyed when I don't feel like playing emotional show and tell but he understands and he knows that I'll tell him things eventually …_  
  
~  
  
Kristy shivered and held Scott's hand a little tighter, "Are you going to tell me why we're outside?"  
"We won't be for long," Scott led her down the path to the lake. When they got there he picked the lock on the shed and pulled her inside. "It'll be a little warmer in here."  
"That's what you think," she pulled off her jacket and he did the same. "Are you sure we'll be okay here? I mean, we won't get caught?"  
Scott shook his head, "Nope. We'll be fine." He smiled at her and shuffled his feet.  
Kristy giggled, "Oh I see what this is about now."  
"What are you talking about?" he was playing innocent. "I just thought we needed a little change of scenery."  
"Of course you did," Kristy took a step towards him and put her arms around his neck. He bent his head to kiss her but she turned away and all he got was a cheek. "Did you bring me here to see the watercraft equipment, or to make out?"  
"I wanted to show you the life jackets," he replied jokingly.  
"Okay, just checking," the next time she let him kiss her on the lips. Kristy was pressed up close against Scott, it was times like this that he didn't mind his girlfriend having a shady past. He didn't like to think about it too much though.  
That had been the problem with Shelby, she wasn't always in to the physical stuff when they were together. Scott always had to initiate things. When he was with Juliet, it was absolutely out of the question. She would giggle if he even put his arm around her. And let's just say the girls he had been involved with before Horizon were not afraid of a little one on one.  
Scott reminded himself that he shouldn't be thinking about his ex-girlfriends while he was making out with his new one. He moved his hand underneath her shirt and rubbed her lower back. "See we can't do this in the study hall."  
"What exactly are we doing though?" she asked quietly.  
"What ever you want to," he replied. She nodded her head and rubbed up against him as they kissed. Just as she was reaching for his belt buckle someone started banging on the door, they both jumped apart and started adjusting their clothes.  
"I don't care what you're doing in there, open up?" Shelby called from outside before knocking loudly on the door again. "Come on I'm freezing my ass off out here."  
Kristy breathed a sigh of relief that it was Shelby and not a counselor, or ever worse Peter or Sophie, as she opened the door. "Oh it's you two!" Shelby said as she rushed inside.  
"Did anyone ever tell you, you've got great timing?" Scott asked, annoyed.  
"All the time," Shelby smiled at him. "Sorry to interrupt, whatever it is I interrupted but I really needed a smoke." Shelby walked over to the rack of life jackets and pulled a pack of cigarettes out of the pocket of a dark blue one. "Any takers?" she asked as she fumbled with a plastic lighter.  
"No thanks," Scott answered. "I'm going to get out of here."  
"See you at breakfast Shel," Kristy rushed out. She caught up to Scott, "Are you okay?"  
He kept his eyes on the path, "Sure. Are you?"  
She walked a little quicker to keep up with him, "I'm fine, but you seem mad."  
"I'm not," he smiled reassuringly and grabbed her hand. "We were pushing our luck anyway."   
  
~  
  
_Scott -- 12 dec, 2001 -- . . . So it seemed like a good idea at the time, taking Kristy to the waterfront shed. We never get any time alone together and I was just aching for it. Things were progressing a little quickly. As much as I'm disappointed that Shelby showed up when she did, I'm also relieved. I keep hearing Peter's voice, ringing in my ears, "Take it slow." Damn . . .  
_  
~  
  
"So you're smoking again?" Scott said quietly to Shelby as they walked towards the dining hall at lunchtime.  
"So you're boinking Kristy?" she shot back.  
He caught her by the arm, "Don't piss me off just to avoid an uncomfortable topic."  
Shelby smirked at him, "What exactly did I walk in on this morning Scott? Were you two about to break the inappropriate touching rule?"  
"I don't kiss and tell."  
"I should hope not," Shelby told him. "Don't hurt her Scott."  
He looked confused, "I'm not going to. And don't think I didn't notice that you changed the subject. When did you start smoking again Shel?"  
"The day my mom called to tell me the big Christmas plans," she muttered.  
Scott understood immediately, she was anxious about going home for an extended period of time. Same thing happened every year, "Everyone's freaking out a little. What are you scared of? Walt's not there anymore."  
"He might not be there, but everything in that house reminds me of it. I slept on the couch in the living room last time I visited because I'm afraid of my room. My mom is so, hurt, after everything that's happened. She can barely look me in the eye. I've had some time to deal with it. It's a fresh wound for her."  
They made it to the cafeteria and got in line behind Kristy. "I'm going to eat with Shelby okay?" he whispered. "She's in a talking mood." Kristy nodded her head, reading between the lines, she went to eat with the rest of the Cliffhangers.  
"It's so awkward going there," Shelby continued when she and Scott were eating at a table in one of the corners. "My mom doesn't know what to say to Jess or I, there's almost no talking."  
"Why don't you sit down and try to talk to her about it?" Scott asked.  
Shelby shook her head, "She won't, I tried before. She says she won't ruin our time together by talking about 'unpleasant' things like that."  
Scott's fork hovered over his plate, "Maybe you shouldn't go."  
"No I should go, at least for Jess. It's only a week and we're staying at my grandmother's the whole time. It won't be that bad."  
  
~  
  
_Shelby -- dec/14/01 -- . . . The thing is that I know I have to go back there. My mom would be upset if I didn't at least show up. And Jess tells me every chance she gets that she misses me. It's just that my mom is still stunned by everything that happened and going to visit them is like living it all over again . . ._  
  
~  
  
Peter sighed and rested his elbows on his desk, "I hate the holidays."  
Shelby was perched on the side of the desk, "If I didn't know any better I'd say you're more stressed out than some of the kids are."  
"I just might be." He raised his head, "This is the worst time of year. It's not like there's only one going home. It's most of them. Every one is worried, so the whole place is electric. Half of them are being forced to visit their parents and…"  
"And?" she prodded him.  
"There's always the chance that they'll mess up and revert to their old ways. It's too much pressure, for them and for me. I spend pretty much all of December worrying and then, January I have to pick up the pieces. The holidays set us back every year."  
"It'll be fine Peter," she rubbed his back. "They're another year older, they can handle. You wouldn't let any one of them leave if they weren't ready for it."  
"Sometimes I don't have a choice."  
  
~  
  
_Juliet -- December 18, 2001 -- . . . I'm a little concerned about going home fore Christmas because I haven't really had a chance to get to know stepfather number five. And apparently this one comes with a few stepsiblings too. Whoopee. This is sure to be an interesting visit . . .   
  
Daisy -- dec, 20, 2001 -- . . . I just remembered why I don't like the holidays. Things may be getting a little better between my dad and I, but it's still going to be difficult. My parents drank a lot around the holidays, so besides the fact that it's the first Christmas with out mom, my dad will probably be dying for a sip . . .  
  
Auggie – DEC, 21, 2001 -- . . . I might just be the only Cliffhanger that isn't freakin' out about going home for Christmas. I think I've got the whole family deal pretty much nailed down. There won't be any drama. Just my mom trying to feed me constantly and then of course her crying her eyes out when I have to leave again . . ._  
  
~  
  
"You can always tell when Christmas is approaching," Ezra smirked as the Cliffhangers followed him out of the lodge and down the path. "Group is so much more lively." Auggie snickered and threw a snowball at him. Ezra wiped the snow off his jacket, "Apparently so is the time in between sessions."  
Pretty soon it was a full-fledged snowball fight.  
Peter and Sophie watched from the porch. "Do you want to break it up?" Peter asked.  
"No," Sophie smiled. "They need a little time to unwind. Most of them are leaving tomorrow. Besides they're not breaking any rules. Let them have their fun."  
"All right. Let them know they've got an hour until lights out," he went back inside. Sophie warned the group and went inside as well.  
Ezra and David were having a little war of their own on the snow covered basketball courts. Of course Ezra wasn't doing very well but he refused to give up. The others were goofing around, playing for fun.  
Kristy jumped up on Scott's back and rubbed some snow in to his hair. He laughed at her and pushed her backwards. Kristy fell down, but Scott helped her get up, "Let's get out of here." She only nodded at him. They slipped away and walked towards the waterfront shed.  
  
~  
  
_Kristy – Dec 21 01 -- … Scott and I snuck off to look at the canoes tonight, at least that's what I'm going to call it in case anyone reads this. It's like the only place we can be alone here. Nothing much happened, a little more than before though. Just a little send off since he's leaving tomorrow. We said our goodbyes. I can't believe that I'll be here alone with out him and Shelby …  
_  
~  
  
Kristy held Scott's hand tightly as they walked towards the parking lot. He put his suitcase with everyone else's in the back of the Horizon mini-van. The other Cliffhangers were milling around waiting for Peter to finish whatever he was doing in his office.  
"You know there's still time to fake sick," Kristy joked.  
Scott laughed, "You want to hop in my bag?"  
"Don't tempt me. I'm pretty sure that Peter would notice," she replied sullenly. "Did you know only seven kids are staying. And three out of the seven have parents coming to visit. I have to stay in the Ridge Runners dorm with Amy the gambling addict. She'll probably want to bet on which of us will fall asleep fastest."  
"Maybe you can make some money."  
"If I want money, I'll just sell all the stuff my mom sends me." She could probably make a small fortune that way. Her mother had sent her a gift every day for the last week. Just that morning a big box had arrived from FedEx.  
Peter jogged down the steps of the lodge, "Okay you guys. Let's get this show on the road."  
Kristy got a panicked look on her face. "I'll be back before you know it," Scott smiled at her. "I get back Boxing day."  
"Okay." They hugged quickly and Scott kissed her on the forehead since Peter was around. "You better go," Kristy told him. He climbed in to the back seat beside Shelby. Kristy waved and walked towards the lodge rather than waiting around to watch the car leave.  
  



	9. THE END

ttac1_ Kristy -- Dec 24 01 -- … I hope everyone's having fun, including my mom. I do feel a little guilty that I didn't go on the trip and she's still sending me all these gifts. Christmas around Horizon is actually not all that bad. We don't have to go to classes or group session and they let us sleep in until nine, that's actually a big deal around here. It's really peaceful for once …  
_  
~  
  
Jonathon walked in to the main room of the lodge where all the kids staying at Horizon over the break were watching a movie, "Kristy, you have a phone call." The phones had been ringing a lot. Either family members or students calling to talk to counselor's because their parents were driving them crazy.  
Kristy got up and walked towards the office. She picked up the receiver and waited for a second, her mother had already called that morning. "Hello?"  
"Hey it's me."  
"Scott?" she asked excitedly.  
He laughed, "I've only been gone a few days and you've already forgotten the sound of my voice? Of course it's me."  
"Sorry. It's not like you've ever called me on the phone before. What's up?"  
"I just wanted to tell you Merry Christmas. I'm at my mom's and I won't have a chance to call you tomorrow on the actual day. What's happening there?"  
She relaxed a little bit, "Not much. I'm the most normal one here. And my mom's still going crazy with the whole Twelve Days of Christmas thing."  
"Still getting gifts?"  
"Today it was bras and underwear. I don't even want to know how she knew what size to get. She's not really that kind of mom. Yesterday it was CD's. She called me this morning. They were in Bermuda."  
"I'm just going to ignore the whole underwear deal."  
She pictured his face, "I figured. How was it at your dads?"  
"Not as bad as I expected. We got along pretty well. I stayed home most of the time. I didn't really feel like running in to old friends."  
"I know what you mean."  
Scott sighed, "I've got to get off the phone. I'll be back the day after tomorrow."  
Kristy bit her lip, "I'll be here, twiddling my thumbs."  
"You'll live. I'll see you soon okay?"  
"Okay. Merry Christmas," she replied quietly. "I'll see you later." She put the phone back in its cradle. Scott was sitting on the other end, feeling a little put out. Kristy didn't sound all that broken up about being apart from him.  
  
~  
  
Kristy was sitting on a window seat in the lodge, it overlooked the grassy area where students went to hang out and beyond that, the parking lot.  
"A watched pot never boils," Sophie called to Kristy as she added a log to the fire going in the fireplace. "Did you finish in the kitchen?" Kristy nodded. "You should keeping busy," Sophie told her.  
"I'm reading," Kristy tried to argue. But the book was open face down on the cushion in front of her. She'd read a whole book every day since the other Cliffhangers had left. The students staying behind weren't really talkative and there wasn't much else to do.  
"David's plane was late arriving," Sophie walked to the window and looked out. "And even Peter will have to drive slowly with it snowing like this."  
Kristy picked up the book and turned the page, "I'm just reading Sophie."  
"Okay, suit yourself." Kristy sat stubbornly for the next hour and a half, skimming the pages and glancing out the window for Peter's jeep.  
  
~  
  
Kristy had abandoned her book again and was staring out the window when Sophie came back in to the lodge, "It's late Kristy. I don't think they're going to get back before curfew." Kristy paid little attention. "Lights out is in fifteen minutes. I think you should go to your dorm."  
Kristy frowned but gave in. She picked her book up and walked towards the door, "See you in the morning." She walked slowly to her temporary dorm and went to bed.  
  
~  
  
Peter Scott and David piled out of the Jeep and carried their bags towards the buildings. "You'll have to stay in the Trailblazer dorm tonight. We're waiting for more of the students to get back before everyone goes back to their normal rooms," Peter said as he turned down a gravel path gesturing for the two boys to follow him.  
"Where are the girls sleeping?" Scott asked anxiously.  
Peter shook his head, "Do you have any idea how late it is Scott? I'm sure you want to see her but it's been a long day. Just get some sleep, you can see her first thing in the morning." Scott's shoulders slumped but he went inside the cabin anyway.  
  
~  
  
"Long time no see," Scott whispered in Kristy's ear before setting his tray on the table nexhers.  
Kristy smiled brightly, "Hey! What time did you guys get here?"  
"Not until midnight, it was hell getting back." He took a sip of apple juice, "I wanted to wake you up when we got here but Peter was breathing down my neck to go to bed. I figured I'd catch you this morning but I slept in."  
"That's okay," she said quietly.  
He wasn't getting the reaction that he wanted from her, "Do you have any plans today?"  
"No classes, no sessions. I'm all yours."  
"Good." He added, "I have to talk to Petey about how my trip was right after breakfast but after that we can hang out." The three lone Cliffhangers talked about their separate vacations until it was time to split up. Scott grabbed Kristy's hand for a second, "I'll meet you at shed in half an hour." She agreed and he went off in the direction of Peter's office.  
  
~  
  
"So how was it?" Peter asked the minute that Scott sat down.  
"Hi, Peter. Merry Christmas. It's good to be back."  
Peter laughed, "Same to you Scott. I'm glad you're back in one piece. Now tell me how the visit was."  
Scott settled in to the couch, "My dad's place was okay, kind of quiet. But he tried you know. Put in a good effort. He mentioned school, like school besides Horizon. I said I wasn't ready yet and he dropped it."  
Peter wrote something in Scott's file, "That's encouraging."  
"Yea," Scott answered. "My mom's was a little harder. She's still kind of depressed but she was excited to see me and we had a big dinner and stuff. It wasn't that bad. No temptations, no screw-ups. Nothing big and bad to ruin the whole trip."  
"Good to hear."  
"It was better than any visit I've had before. But it was good to come back, I really wanted to see Kristy." Scott added, "I'm not sure if she missed me as much."  
Peter raised an eyebrow, "What makes you say that?"  
"I couldn't wait to see her. Last night I was this close to checking all the girls' cabins for her, just to tell her I was back. When I finally got to see her this morning she was happy, but not…"  
"Not as happy as you were?"  
"Right." Scott scratched his knee nervously, "Who knows. I only saw her for a bit at breakfast. I just don't feel like she missed me."  
"You wanted her to miss you," Peter said.  
Scott looked up, "Well yea, of course I did."  
"She did Scott. In her own way. Just talk to her and get it sorted out."  
  
~  
  
Scott came jogging up to Kristy, she was leaning against the door to the equipment shed at the lake, waiting for him. "You're late," she smiled at him.  
"Why didn't you go inside?" he asked as he started working on the lock.   
"I couldn't get the lock open."  
He opened the door and they both went inside, "Sorry I didn't mean to take so long. Are you cold?"  
"Very. But you can warm me up."   
He covered both her hands with his and rubbed them together, "I will one way or another." They started kissing. "Did you miss me?" Scott asked all of a sudden.  
"What?" Kristy asked.  
"Did you miss me?"  
She looked at him funny, "Of course I did Scott. What's the matter?"  
He backed off a bit, "I just needed to hear it. I kind of felt like you didn't."  
"Scott? I missed you like crazy," she admitted. "Did you know I did nothing but read books and write in my journal the whole time you were gone? Or that I sat at the window for four hours yesterday waiting for you to come home? Sophie practically had to drag me back to the dorms. I missed you every second."  
"I guess I just needed to hear you say it," he told her.  
"I thought I was showing it."  
He laughed and pulled her towards him, "Well you know me, always willing to interrupt a little inappropriate touching for some good old fashioned conversation."  
"That sounds nothing like you," she kissed him on the lips and ran one of her fingers just under the elastic of his boxers.  
Scott groaned and kissed her neck, "I missed you too by the way. I would have called you again but I don't think my parents would have liked it, you know since I went back there to see them and—."  
"Scott!" Kristy cried. "Shut up."  
  
~  
  
Scott was looking a little flushed as he and Kristy started walking back to the lodge. "Wipe that smile off your face before someone figures out why we've been missing for two hours," Kristy whispered to Scott.  
He tried to keep a straight face, "I got you a Christmas present, I was going to give it to you at the shed but it kind of slipped my mind."  
"You got me something? You didn't have to," Kristy was happy anyway.  
"It's nothing big," he pulled a silver ring out of his jacket pocket and handed it to her. It was about a quarter of an inch wide all the way around with cut outs representing the different seasons. A leaf for fall, a snowflake for winter, a rain drop for spring and a sun for summer. "It kind of reminded me of how we always meet in the mornings, no matter what the weather is like." He blushed even more, "I know it's kind of cheesy."  
"No it's sweet." Kristy slipped it on to one of her fingers and stood on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek, "Thank you."  
"No problem," he replied quickly. They started walking again.  
Kristy laughed, "I kind of got you something. Well my mom sent it to me, but I thought you'd like it more than I would," She handed him a small white shell necklace. "Sorry I'm recycling, but I didn't have anything else."  
Scott put it around his neck, "No it's really cool. Thanks."  
"You're welcome," she said shyly. "We should get back."  
  
~  
  
_Kristy – Dec 28 01 -- … I never would have expected anything like the ring from Scott, or his explanation for it. It was really sweet. Shelby was right, he has that strong and confident exterior that he puts up for everyone but he's very sweet. I wasn't expecting a present at all but it was a really nice surprise. I'm glad he's back. And I'll be even happier when the rest of the Cliffhangers get back so that things will be halfway normal …  
  
Scott -- 29 dec, 2001 -- . . . I was pretty happy that visiting my parents went as well as it did. But I was much happier when I got home and I finally got to see Kristy. And worrying that she didn't miss me!! I can be such an idiot sometimes. Besides the necklace, she gave me a pretty good Christmas gift . . .  
  
  
__~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Stay tuned for the sequel everybody!!!  
It's coming soon.  
_

  
_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_  


_  
_  
  



End file.
